The Prince Of My Heart
by moonstar
Summary: it's a really sad story based on Serena and Darien, please R


  
Hi everyone, I'm Moonstar, you may know me from the two chapters of 'Heero's Pain' I wrote under the name of Sere for the anime Gundam Wing. I am planning to finish 'Heero's Pain' sooner or later but I will be writing other stories for a while. Oh yeah, I almost forgot the legeal stuff *groan*; Sailor Moon do not belong to me *sob* I'm only writing this story b/c I have this plot stuck in my head and I happen to like writing. Just to warn you, this is a rather sad story based on Serena and Darien, also my spell check is not working so try to igorn the mistakes since I am the worst speller ever. Now I will shout up and start the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THE PRINCE OF MY HEART  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
The dark clouds covered the stormy sky as if nature itself was also hurting from the painful loss. The cemetery was fill with sorrowful people who knew or loved the him, a single person stood out amounst the small clowd. She was a girl of 17 or 18, her usually long,shiny golden hair was hanging limbly over her shoulders down to the ground in two bounds. Her once beautiful, and lively sky blue eyes was empty of life and red from the endless crying. Her pale cheeks was streaked with tears. She was dressed in a long black cotton dress that reached to her ankles, and in her hands she was holding a tiny, golden star locket. Near her, four girls that were also about 17 or18 and two cats were staring at the golden haired girl with concer. "Serena? Ar...are you alright?"a tall bruenett girl asked.   
"I'm fine, Lita, you guys don't have to worry about me" Serena clamly answered.   
"Serena, please don't lie to us, we know that you are hurting right now."said black cat, her voice filled with worry.  
"Lu...Luna is right, Serena, you are hurting and we wa...we want to help."a blue haired girl said.  
"You guys! I will be fine! Just leave me alone!"cried Serena, suddnly she turned around and faced her fellow scouts. Salty tears leaked from her red puffly eyes, "HE'S DEAD! So why won 't just leave me ALONG! " with a sob Serena ran.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Serena's POV  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Pain...pain of the loss...the loss of my one and only true love...my dear Darien. Bitting back a sob and I stop. Looking around I saw that my feet had taken me to the rose garden, even in the night the beauty of the roses was breathtaking, it reminded me of my beloved. Turning right, I saw the old, weather-beaten bench, the bench we had sat on so many countless time to talk or just to enjoy each other's company.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Serena? What are you thinking about? "you asked as looked down at me.   
"Darien, did you ever wonder what it would be like if we were still at the moon? "I asked as I looked up in to your gorgeous,blue eyes.   
"I don 't know,Serena, but what I do know is that you and I will together no matter where we are."you answered with that heartwarming smile of yours.   
"Forever? We will be together forever, right? "I asked   
"Forever isn 't long enough, my sweet, nothing will keep me away from you."you answered, and I felt my heart melting.  
"Priemse? "I asked  
"Priemse."you answered, and gently touched my lips with yours.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sobbing, I fell to my knees, drowning in the sea of agony. "You priemsed...you priem...you preimsed."I cried. Clenching my hands I began to hit the soft, green earth. "Serena, my sweet please don 't crying."pleaded a dearly familer voice. Rising my head slowly, fearing for my sanity, I looked up. There you stood, your raven hair gleamed in the moonlight, your breathtaking eye filled with love,sorrow and regret. Grasping, I rubbed my eyes, ' It cann't be, you...you are dead. How ?'.   
As if you sensed my unspoken " It's me Serena, I am dead, but you mother allowed me to come and see you again." you said.   
" H...how?"  
" That does not matter, my love, I came to tell you that I did not break my priemse." you said, walking softly you stopped in front of me, kneeling down you took my hands and looked in to my eyes. Brushing a tear away, you kissed my lips.   
" No matter what, nothing will keep me away from you, my beloved Serena, not even death." you said, rising my left hand you kissed my wrist and a golden chain appeared. On that chain hanged four gorgeous crystal roses each in four different colors.   
"Pink for friendship, yellow for trust, red for true love, and white is for forever, I will come back to you my sweet Serena, nothing will keep me away. I love you." you whispered." I love you, too, my beloved Darien. I will wait for you no matter what." I answered in a tiny voice.   
" Till we meet again me beloved." You said as you float away.  
" Come back to me soon! Darien! I LOVE YOU!" I shouted to you fading form.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Serena!" shouted Luna as she jumped in to the garden , " Are you alright?"   
" I'm fine Luna." answered the golden haired princess.  
" Serena! There you are." panted Mina as she and the rest of the inner scouts run in to the park.  
" Are you alright?" asked Raye.  
" I'm fine you guess, really." Answered Serena, smiling for the first time in three days since the battle where they lost Darien. Looking down at her wrist she smiled again.  
" Lets go home, I need something to eat." Serena said as she started walking toward her home. Behind the four girls breathed a sigh of relieve, their friend, princess was back to   
Walking away from the park, Serena looked up at the bright moon that was shinning through the dark clouds. Smiling Serena whispered " Darien, you always will be the prince of my heart."  
**********************************************************************************************  
Finally, I'm done. So what do you think, like it? Hate it? Flame it? Please review. Also if anyone have any suggesstions or commons please email me at 'moon_star28@altavista.com' bye!   
  



End file.
